Lady Kyuubi
by Ninja Frogger on Crack
Summary: When a young girl mysteriously turns up in Konoha, everyone is curious about her. But, for some strange reason, she will only let people approach her if Naruto is with them. Who is she, where did she come from and what's with the foxes that follow her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm. I can hear the faint click of shoes coming down the hall that leads to my cell. At the sound of voices, I lift my head. A pale man with long black hair and golden cat-like eyes is looking through the viewing window at me.

"Open the door."

He speaks with a commanding voice. The men with him bow and obey, opening the door that leads to my cell. I begin to growl. The man pays no attention to it and continues to walk towards me. Without warning, I launch myself at the electrical bars that separate us, howling at him.

"This is your fault! This is all your fault! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be stuck here! I'll kill you, you asshole! Let me out of here so I can rip your throat out, you god damn bitch!"

I hit the bars and bounce away, electricity running through me. I don't pay attention to it; instead, I launch myself at the bars again. The man looks at me, cocking his head to the side before speaking to the mean behind him.

"What is she saying?"

"Um, well sir, we aren't quite sure. From what we've come to understand, that's the fox language. She probable speaks it due to the, um,_ experiments_. All we can understand is the tone. She uses it one us all the time."

"I take it the tone isn't a good one."

"Um, well, um… well, no sir it isn't. That's the 'go fuck your selves' tone.' It means she's really pissed."

"I see. Drop the field."

"The men look at the man in surprise.

"B-But sir!"

"I said drop it!"

The men look at him with looks of fear on their faces, then comply.

"Yes Sir!"

As I jump at the bars again, the electrical field disappears and I launch myself at the man, snarling. In one fluid motion, he moves to the side and catches me by my hair. Whimpering, I hang motionless as he holds me.

"I like her attitude. I'll be by to pick her up tomorrow."

With those words he gently sets me back in the cell. I watch as the bars are reactivated and the man walks away.

I lay still, pretending to be sick. If that man is coming today, I want to be gone before he's here. I here the voices of my caretakers as they come to check on me.

"Holy shit! Something's wrong with her. Go get the Medics."

"Right."

I listen as one of the men rushes away.

"I hope she'll be alright. If she isn't, Lord Orochimaru will skin us alive…"

I don't wait for the rest of his sentence; I shoot up and quickly shoot out the open door.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, this chapter was a spur of the moment thing. It just came to me, so I wrote it. Oh ya, it's seven years later.

88888888888888888888888888888

Timeskip-Seven years later

"Kyuu! Get up! It's time for Breakfast!"

I grumble as I hear my best friend yell at me from downstairs. I ignore him, turning over and falling back asleep. Moments later, I feel him hovering over me.

"Kyuu! I said GET UP!"

He grabs my blanket and rips it off me, exposing my naked body to the world. I squeal and scramble into the bathroom; not because I'm naked – no I'm used to my friend seeing my naked body. No, I scrambled into the bathroom because of the cold. I'm not much of a morning person; in fact, I hate mornings.

I turn the shower on full blast, turning the water on as hot as it would go before getting in and taking care of my needs. After ten minutes, I step out. Wrapping a towel around me, I dry off and head downstairs.

"What's for breakfast Naruto?"

"Dango. Or you can have Sushi."

"I'll go with the Sushi."

I grab a plate of Sushi and run back upstairs, getting dressed. Moments later I come downstairs again, fully dressed. I grab a cup of tea and dash for the door.

"Later Naruto."

"I better not find out you're in the woods again, got it Kyuu!"

I just stick my tongue out at him as I run off.

"KYUU!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ya, ya, I know. Really short, but I don't have alot of time at the moment, so I gotta work with what I have. Hope you liked this little piece. Please review!


End file.
